fear of emerald eyes
by heart sunken
Summary: JerZa fic Erza goes into the council room for judgement, will she make it out without serving a punishment?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction :D uhh well unno i dont really get this whole thing but i'm getting there and i hope you enjoy it and feedback is always great ohhh and dis story is for mello and marissa cuz like theyre uber awesome and they helped me and stuff oh and sato and preston cuz unno they helped me and were really positive about this fic soo ya fo you guys :D**

** all rights goto hiro mashima**

His smile was sincere but his eyes had shown no kindness, warmth or light. Her heart stopped as he walked towards. her Taking his index finger and curling one of her scarlet locks around his finger.  
Her cheeks tinted with a light pink as his face got closer to hers yet her determined expression stayed plastered on her face.  
"Im not afraid of you." She lied not being able to meet his emerald green eyes.  
"Really now?" His eyes bore into her very soul that sent a shiver down her spine.  
A laugh escaped his throat.  
"The great Erza Titania Scarlet afraid of me?! Jellal Fernandes?!" His eyes sparkled just a bit and she was sure she could see the boy that she once knew just for an instant.  
"Anyways.." his voice trailed off cupping the side of her cheek.  
"When you go in there..don't say a thing about us.." with each word he spoke he moved closer and closer to her face as she pursed her lips into a straight line.  
"Well, im assuming were on the same page, goodbye Scarlet."  
He walked past her as if she was just another thing on his bucketlist and for some reason it had angered her. She looked at her cuffed wrists holding back a cry of anger for as she knew, in minutes she would be sent to the court room of era to be judged by the magic council, not only did she have to stand up to her own title as titania the fearsome yet quick-witted warrior in front of the council of era but she also had to stand as erza titania scarlet a member of fairytail and after natsu (the flame brain of fairytail) had destroyed half of hargeons port and had been sent straight to the courtroom of era and started off complaining to the councilmen about needing a snack bar in the waiting room had made it seem like fairytail was filled with a bunch of idiots. So it was no secret to erza that the council of era wasn't too happy to see another fairytail member.  
"Uhh..excuse me Miss Scarlet?" A voice spoke raspily behind her interrupting her thoughts. She slowly turned facing a young man wearing the Era uniform.  
"The council is ready too see you." He silently opened the grand doors leading to the council room and ushered for her to go inside.  
She took a deep breath and silentley prayed before stepping inside.

Her eyes scanned the room for the emrald eyed beast Jellal, and found him sitting in the 3rd seat beside the other 11 council men and gave him her all time famous death glare. He cracked a smile.  
"Another idiot from fairytail eh?" The eldest looking councellor asked her. Jellal swore he saw a vein pop on Erza's head and chuckled. Anger filled her head instantly sure fairytail was goofy but each and every one of them were strong spirited and they had always stood by her side making the tight walls around her heart loosen. They were family and with them she was all but lonley. She was never alone not even here in Era, not once had they let anyone dirty the fairytail name. And neither would she.  
" You...what did you just say?" She spoke an edge of anger added to her voice surprising the council.  
"I called your people idiots. Does that make you mad? Do you care about your worthless guild fairytail?" He challenged her as the rest of the council watched amused.  
"YOU LITTLE B*STARD! THATS MY FAMILY YOUR TALKING ABOUT! I WONT LET YOU DIRTY THERE NAME WITH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs struggling with the cuffs on her wrists. The eldest coucellors eyes narrowed  
"You do realize i am judging whether you go to prison or not?" He replied.  
"You do realize i don't care?" She snapped back with an attitude. Jellal couldn't take it he guffawed, laughing till he nearly fell off his chair.  
Both the eldest councellor and Erza stopped arguing and turned raising an eyebrow at Jellal.  
"I don't understand what you find so funny." Huffed the eldest man, he glanced at his watch were late for our next case, postphoned 10 days

* * *

**yeaah well its preee short hoping to make the second one longer and I kind of changed the fact that when he was in the council his name was siegrain well his thought projection idk I just like the name jellal so much better :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :P pretty short chapter ..again oh well whatevez buut i hope u like it :P yea.**

"Tch. Old people these days.." she spoke to no one in particular as she walked to the subway station, tapping her feet angrily against the sidewalk. What would she say in defence on her next judgement? Like hell the old geezer she was yelling at back there would pass judgement, it wasn't like her too lose her cool in front of others.  
A hand tapped her shoulder lightly she turned around only to be greeted by emrald eyes and a crack of a smile.  
"Jellal? You stalked me all the way here?" Erza asked with a hint of rudeness to her voice.  
"Now now, dont say it like that it sounds as if im some sort of creeper i prefer the term..followed." he countered his aquamarine hair framing his face perfectly.  
"Your judgement was quite...amusing today." He commented chuckling at the memory.  
" It wasn't funny..i was merley standing for my own pride!" She stated flustered.  
"Yes yes, your OWN pride." He rolled his eyes not believing a word of it. He stared at her warm chocolate brown eyes as she gazed into the distance, her eyes were the exact same as they were kids, filled with compassion and beauty.  
"Jellal." Her voice rang a bell in his head but he was unable to look away from her eyes.  
"Hmm?" He responded not paying attention to her words.  
"Your too close."  
Without realizing he had been leaning into her only inches away from her lips.  
" ." he quickly snapped his head back turning a shade of red, almost as red as Erza's hair.  
The subway approached as he walked Erza in.  
"Im coming with you."  
"No you aren't." Erza growled  
"It wasn't a question." Jellal snapped.  
"I don't need another council member on my tail." She hissed. Her words stung was that all she thought about him? Another council member?  
"Either way your a girl you can't be wandering the streets alone." Jellal defended.  
"I can take care of myself." She spoke angrily.  
" your quite catty today." He spoke breaking it up in chunks now to a normal person it'd sound like teasing but she knew better they were childhood friends afterall.

"Tch." She muttered as she turned the other direction stealing glances from him from time to time.

"Goodbye, Scarlet. I'll see you in ten days." He spoke after dropping her in front of her door and quietly walked back to the subway.  
"Thank you. Jellal." She whispered barley audible for ears but he had caught it, entering the subway with a small smile.

**Well yea thats all for this chapter till next timmme :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three :D someone read my fanfic :D i was so happy i started running around the house screaming..dad probably thinks i belong in a mental institution now... anyways hope you like it and thanks to guest who gave me some feedback :D and AshNa 6 who got me uber excited about writing the next chapter and the 3 ppl who followed :P made my day :D hope you like it :)**

The turn of events yesterday had left her without sleep this morning.  
She glanced at her clock, five am, oh sweet Jesus.  
She covered her eyes with her wrists like a vampire afraid of the early sun. After an hour of squirming around in bed she realized how futile it was even trying. She rolled out of bed lazily and went into the bathroom taking her time getting ready.

She silently opened the door to her guild, fairy tail her home.  
"Erza you're here quite early today" spoke a soft voice.  
"Mira?" She guessed turning around to see her old friend, the bartender of fairy tail Mirajane.  
"Couldn't sleep." Erza admitted quietly. Mira shook her head and gestured for her to come. She silently took a seat beside Mira.  
"How was the council yesterday?" asked Mira nervously.  
Erza shifted awkwardly.  
"It...Was okay." She lied.  
"Really? Erza you think I'm going to buy that?" Mira raised an eyebrow.  
"No..." sighed erza. "But it was worth a shot.  
The guild door slammed open receiving both they're attention.  
"Gray you ass!" Screeched a loud voice.  
"What?! What did you call me, flame brain?" Argued a slightly deeper voice.  
A smile played at her lips.  
"Oi, Erza! We missed you yesterday!" Screeched Natsu (flame brain) once he saw her.  
"Guild sure didn't feel right without you." Commented gray (also known as the ass) her mood had instantly lit up.  
"So what'd the old geezers there say yesterday?" Questioned Natsu.  
A sigh escaped her lips.  
"Our case was postponed, and it may not end too well. I lost it completely...I started an argument with the council." And then saved by Jellal's ridiculous laughter. She did not say the last part.  
Natsu's eyes widened. Then he grinned.  
"That sounds like me...or the ass over there..." Natsu commented.  
"I heard that!" A voice shouted from across the room.  
"But nothing like you...at all" Natsu still in disbelief.  
Erza silently watched as more and more guild members poured into the guild.  
"You know...you didn't have to take the blame for me and Lucy and hearing you say how bad it was just kinda..." he let his voice falter at the end.  
"I never said it was bad" she said pursing her lips together.  
"Oh?"  
"Never mind." She quietly got up headed for the request board, only to be followed by Natsu and Gray.  
"Hey...something seems wrong today..." Gray spoke slowly furrowing his brows together.  
"Oi! Lucy ain't here today!" Natsu yelled rushing out the door.  
"Well there goes the flame brain." Gray watched him rush out the door.  
"Erza!" A guild member yelled.  
"Visitor outside!"  
"Go ahead. I'll wait for you." Gray promised.  
"Thank you." She smiled walking out the door and instantly frowned once she saw who was at the door.  
"Good morning my lovely Scarlet." His words made her heart thump.  
"Good morning Jellal, the council sent you I suppose?" She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop her growing blush.  
"Well.. I have come to warn you... on your next judgement it won't be just the council there and if you mess up like last time...let's just say it won't be too good." Jellal warned, his usual crazy expression replaced with a harder, more serious one.  
"Thank you Jellal, but you came all the way here to tell me this?" Her voice warming his heart.  
"Oh you had also forgotten something in the council room. He dug a small box out of his pocket, inside containing a small silver diamond shaped earring, she had immediately recognized it and her hand shot up to her ear where it should have been.  
"Guessing you wouldn't have wanted to lose this." His eyes still focused on her beautiful face.  
"Of course not. Thank you once again...Jellal." she spoke as he placed the box in her delicate hands his fingertips brushing against her's.  
He thought for a moment, then smirked slightly and dipped his head closing the gap between their faces and surprisingly she did not resist his kiss.  
"Sorry it was a little uncalled for." He admitted grinning. Her chocolate eyes widened until realization dawned on her. Turning her pink face the other direction  
they kissed. Her and Jellal. And she actually enjoyed it.  
.ajhskdklakx kskxjsi.  
"Erza, look at me." She slowly turned her head, opening her mouth to say something but quickly shutting it not knowing what to say.  
"Was it really that surprising to know that I love you?" He questioned.  
In the corner of her eye she spotted something moving and a flash of blonde hair disappeared back into the guild door closing it slightly.  
...no...Did...w as that Lucy?!  
"Oii! Erza! Natsu's voice called walking down the path ignoring Jellal.  
"Luce wasn't at her house!" He frowned walking into the guild past the doors. She turned back to Jellal meeting his eyes, but his green eyes had been replaced with a golden colour and out of nowhere Jellal collapsed to the ground clutching his crimson tattoo.  
"Jell-"  
"Erza I'm fine! please..just go inside the guild...now!" He yelled with tension in his voice still on the ground struggling with...What was he struggling with?

**I'm gonna be posting more chapters faster cuz it's summer and like i have like nothing to do with my life but sleep :P and feedback like always is great :D because still aloot of room for improving.**


	4. Chapter 4

**super short yea writing stuff and putting in effort..harder than i thought.. this chapter is like bleeeeergh i have put no effort whatsoever gonna fix all my older chapters soon and i had wrote a jerza fic that took me like 3 days to complete on my phone my mother told me to be a normal teenager go outside and do something and hid my phone the after the next 2 days i asked for where she hid my phone and she said she forgot wtffffffff im like dying without it :(**

His head throbbed with a familiar pain. His eyes not wanting to open not yet. Not ever. After several minutes he opened his eyes regretting it immeaditley as the sun hit it. He shifted his eyes to his right his beautiful Scarlet sleeping in the chair beside him, the tense muscules in her face softened during her sleep she was, hands down the most goregous woman he had ever seen. He shifted his body a little giving her his full attention, resting his hand on her's.  
Pull yourself together Jellal you can't stay here, but oh how much he would give just to watch her sleep a little longer. It was like a spell she had put on him, he just couldn't stay away.  
_She is just a girl... you have better things to do._  
This voice in his head burned, as if were about to explode.  
"Shut up." He managed falling to the ground from the burning in his head once again.  
After moments of lying on the ground he stood reaching for his trench coat sitting on an empty chair, tiptoed to the door, silently creaking it open.  
"I love you. I'll see you at your trial soon." He whispered before exiting.  
_She will be your next victim it has been decided...by me..._  
The voice spoke in his head, the burn not as bad.  
"No..I beg of you..anyone but her! Do you not see my love for her?!" He hissed.  
_I do. That is why you must._  
Jellal bit down on his lip.  
"I refuse. I absoulutley will not harm her."  
_Really? Need i remind you-_  
"No. Don't. I said i wouldn't hurt her. It's final." Jellal confirmed his shoes clicking against the sidewalk.

**BLERRRRRRRRGH **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you like it so far :D but I still can't find my phone :( my beautiful, beautiful phone somewhere in the house dying on low battery D:**

**But On weekdays I can update a lot more cuz im home alone getting the good computer all to myself :DDDDDDDD**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

her sleep had been a dreamless one she woke up to find him gone, not like that was any surprise it had happened more than once, standing up quickly she felt dizzy, wearing a giddy grin. She had still wondered what had happened, he had collapsed out of no where and his voice had reminded her of their childhood, so much fear in his one voice. It had scared her. She slowly walked out of the medical room, only four more days till her next trail, her thoughts all jumbled, lingering in the air around her until a voice snapped her back in place.

" Erza, Is that you? Are you alright?" She quickly flung her head up, facing Lucy.

"Oh. no. I wasn't the one hurt I was just visiting a...friend." Erza quickly explained. Lucy's lips cracked into a half smile.

"Would that friend perhaps be..Jellal?" Lucy teased. Erza's jaw clenched. Lucy had obviously put two and two together.

"You could've told me you had a thing for him, but I won't tell anyone." She reassured, calming Erza slightly. Erza could only mumble a small "thank you", while flustered. Lucy nodded and quietly left Erza.

"I hope you know I love you too. "Erza whispered, slightly smiling before entering the guild.

* * *

Jellal rubbed his temples, the voice in his head was growing harder and harder to control, and being without her felt even worse than the pain in his head. He knew being near her would bring out the voice and surely, it would tell him to kill his Beloved Erza, which no way in Hell was happening. If he stayed away from her the pit of hate in his heart expanded, but being with her had turned all that hate in to love.

_"stop thinking about her It'll only make her harder to kill."_

_"_OH fuck off already I've told you I won't hurt her." he hissed.

_"Love is powerful, but the curse of Zeref can withstand it."_

"Your wrong, Love can cross any boundary, as long as the Love is true." With the last words Jellal uttered, the voice had shut up, allowing Jellal a peaceful sleep.

**you can probably guess I have this thing for Jellal and Erza like seriously theyre so cute :) JERZA FOREVA**


End file.
